


Foreign Boys

by DaydreamingFangirl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4568757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro's looking to impress one person and one person only...He just has to find out what kind of foreign boys this person is into...</p><p>Originally posted to my Tumblr:<br/>http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/126633234273/foreign-boys</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foreign Boys

27\. Foreign in [My 100 Theme Fanfiction Challenge](http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/123167855063/100-theme-fanfiction-challenge)

  


 

“This is all very...foreign to me.” Pietro stated, looking at you in his new clothing and then turned down to examine his clothes further.

You laughed, watching him shift in his clothes. “We’ll find you something comfier than what those...Hydra people put you in.” You promised, slipping out of the fitting rooms and going through some more racks of clothes.

When you had finally finished and Pietro had purchased a lot of clothes for his new every day wardrobe, he turned to you with a big grin. “Mr. Stark told me that girls like foreign boys.” He stated, smirking.

“Oh yeah?” You laughed, making a face just to tease him. "You believed him?’

Pietro’s smirk faded slightly as he blinked at you, innocently. “It is not true? American girls don’t like foreign boys?”

“Well I think every girl’s loves boys from England or Australia, but every girl is different with their tastes in boys.” You pointed out, continuing to walk through the mall.

He followed you like a lost puppy, slightly confused. After a moment of silence from him he finally blurted out, “So what about you?”

You turned to him and smiled. “What about me?”

“What kind of boys do you have a taste for?” He asked slowly, the words stumbling off his Romani tongue.

You stopped in your tracks, smirking up at him. “I guess I like foreign boys. Southeastern Europe, maybe. Romania. To be specific.” You winked playfully before skipping off, leaving Pietro standing there with wide eager eyes. He grinned widely before he sped off to catch up with you.

There really was only one girl he was looking to impress with his foreignness and she was there at the mall with him.


End file.
